Getting Started
Introduction When you first join the server, you are greeted with a small sub-group of channels. In #welcome, you are asked to read the #rules_info. #announcements are self-explanatory. #introductions is the place you go to give an optional introduction and let people know a bit about you. #sisters is the channel where we advertise partnered servers. Rules In the #rules_info channel are the rules, FAQ, and other things that you need to read upon joining. >>1: Be chill I'm a pretty laid back individual and I made this server for like-minded people. So please, no starting fights, no death threats, no drama that can easily be avoided, and no harassment. This is a bannable offense. Everyone is allowed to have their opinions. You may jokingly call someone's waifu trash, but don't blow up about it like an autist. Be nice. If you want to rant about "niggers" or something, go to #scary_controversy. Excessive hate speech is also a bannable offense. Being overly edgy and cancerous isn't funny either. Targeting is not allowed. I reserve the right to kick anyone I don't like. Also, traffic lights are a sensitive topic. I'm super cereal. >>2: Orbiting Orbiting is allowed here. Just no sexual harassment or spamming someone's DMs. Keep it to a mild, joke-level. If you're 100% un'ironic about orbiting someone, that's just creepy and you will get laughed at. '>>3: NSFW content NSFW is meant to stay in its respective channels. Please do not post gore, scat, or otherwise (almost) universally unsettling things. >>4: Voice chat Do not spam the voice channel with soundboards or voice commands please. >>5: Have fun This is meant to be a nice relaxing place to just hang out with other nerds and cool people. Enjoy your stay! >>6: Stay active This is not a place to plop your 11 accounts and just have them sit there. We purge inactives REGULARLY. It is not hard to rank up. People who stay green for too long get kicked without hesitation. Especially if we have no idea who you are. >>7: Don't Forget: You're Here Forever I have an issue with people joining the server, leaving, only to rejoin again. Doing it once isn't that big of a deal. If you do it any more than twice, you will be asked to stay or leave. It's really annoying and it makes you look like an attention whore. I banned someone because he joined and left ~6 times. Don't be like him. FAQ >What's a dickspider? Check the pins of #creepy_nsfw_picdump . >Why are traffic lights a sensitive topic? One of our most active members left because we had a debate on the proper arrangement of the colors (and he was wrong). Now we jokingly say it's a sensitive topic. EDIT: HE'S BACK BOIS >Why is orbiting allowed? Mild, joke-orbiting is allowed. "Certified Orbiter" is a role you get assigned if you praise someone/fawn over them. >What is e-harem role and why do I have it? It's a meme role that I give guys (and some girls) who I think are cute. >>What is Holy's Victim? Same thing, but her version of it. >I don't like _ Ask me or a mod. PM one of us if you need to. >Why can't we post too many pictures in #scary_general_lobby ? How does that work? The hard cap for images in a row is 3. If you post any more than 3 images in a row, you will be reminded to take it to #creepy_memes or elsewhere. Further image posting will be deleted. NOTE: This does not mean you can't post the odd image here and there in #scary_general_lobby . That is allowed and encouraged.